Behind the Scenes
by CrescentLight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the cast of Detective Conan do BEHIND the scenes? Read on to find out how Ran and Kazuha, the superheros, saves the day! And how Ai makes her new nail polish! And wait...why's Vodka's in a ballet suit? humor!


Behind the Scenes

CrescentLight

* * *

I know, I know, I shouldn't be leaving my other stories hanging, but I really wanted to write this down!! Bear with me:) And I'm using the script version thing for this story. Let the show go on!

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Director: And cut! Okay, folks, break time!(goes off, muttering about how hard it is to work with the insane)

Conan: Thank god it's over!(takes off his glasses) These things were freaking me out with the antenna and the map thing. I need to get tainted ones like purple, then I can be like Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin and then I'll be able to meet Kaoru-sama! Or maybe yellow ones then I can be like Inuyusha and I can meet Kagome-sama…Ohh! I know! I'll get green ones and I'll be Kurama in that Yu Yu Hakasho and I'll be able to see Botan-sama! This is so cool!(runs off)

Ai:(goes to a table and starts taking out bottles of different color liquid)

Ran: What's she doing, Kazuha-chan?

Kazuha: I don't know, let's go and check it out.

(The two walks over to Ai's table)

Kazuha: Whatcha doing, Ai-chan?"

(A smoke appears and a satisfied expression appears on Ai's face)

Ai: I was just trying to create a new kind of…NAIL POLISH! I like totally cannot believe this! I like actually like created a new kind of like nail polish which is like the color of like the rainbow! Isn't that just like totally exciting and like totally awesome and like totally just so cool?

(Ran and Kazuha blinks in confusion with dot eyes and sweat drops)

Ran: Oh, okay…that's great, Ai-chan.

Ai: (eyes brimming with tears) You really…sniffle…mean it, Ran-neechan? (burst into tears and sobs) I'm like…so touched…like nobody has been…like that nice to me…

Heiji:(whispers into Shinichi's ear)Do you think she should be sent to the mental hospital again?

Shinichi: Yeah, I think so.

(Heiji and Shinichi ties Ai up and carries her out)

Ran:(turns back to Kazuha) Kazuha-chan, I just got a new race car! Wanna see?

Kazuha: Oh you mean that F1-wannabe thing in the parking lot?

Ran: That's not a F1-wannabe!

Kazuha:(smug expression) Well, I say it IS a F1-wannabe!

(Ran takes a deep breath and then gave Kazuha a roundhouse kick)

Kazuha: Hey! Whatcha do that for?

Ran: I don't like people calling my car a F1-wannabe!

(Ran grits her teeth and they start fighting. A cloud replaces the place where they were standing)

Sonoko:(quietly sips her Earl Grey tea) Immature brats(closes her book) I have to go to the library.

Makoto: (in a suit and tie) Me too…I hate fighting, they're so violent, right?

Sonoko(smiles): As long as you don't fight, I'm content.

Makoto: Sonoko, you know I won't tolerant fighting...Now about that graduation report we're doing for Cambridge…

(The couple walks off. Ran and Kazuha finally stop fighting and turns to find Aoko behind them with tears in her eyes)

Ran: Aoko-chan, what happened?

Kazuha: Did somebody make you mad? Me and Ran-chan can beat them up for you.

Aoko:(wails)I got a 149.5 in my math test!!

Kazuha: What was the full score?

Aoko:(sniffles)150.

(Ran and Kazuha looks at each other with a sweat drop and dotted eyes)

Ran: Well, I;m sure you can do better next time.

Aoko: There is no next time…I knew I was a bad student…I knew I couldn;t get a full mark…who was I kidding? I;m the dumbest girl in the universe…(cries)

Kazuha: No, you aren;t, you;re just being a bit too pessimistic.

Aoko:(looks at them with a tear-stained face and goes into hysterical) I knew it! I knew you two are jealous of me! I knew you guys won't understand! But...but...but(burst into tears again)I thought I could trust on you…how could you betray me?

Ran:(whispers to Kazuha) Did we do anything?

Kazuha:(shrugs) I don;t know.

(Just then a black limo magically appeared in front of them.)

Ran:Uh-oh, someone;s in trouble!

Kazuha: So let;s kick some butts and hook up a few cute boys!

(The two of them suddenly are dressed in matching white shirts and pants)

Ran:(strikes a pose)Prepare for trouble!

Kazuha:( strikes another pose)And make that double! To protect the world from devastation.

Ran: To unit all people in our nation. To denounce the evil of truth and love

Kazuha: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Ran: We're fighting at the speed of the light

Kazuha: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Ran and Kazuha: That's right!

(The two of them disappears, singing 'let;s save the world' while Aoko's still crying. Kaitou's sitting on a chair, drinking coffee, seeming to the only normal person in the room.)

Kaitou: Miss, more coffee!

Ayume:(in a pink apron) Don't miss me, you little scrawny brat! This is the 124,528,971,254 cup you had today and you still haven't paid us a cent!(throws a knife down) You try on bailing us again, sister!

Kaitou:(eyes gets swirly)Coffee(grabs his coffee cup)Hiya, Mrs. Coffee, would you like to have a dance with me?(hiccup)You would love to?(sways a bit when standing up)Ladies and Gentleman!(more hiccup) It's show time!(trips on his face)Ow…that hurts…

(Shinichi and Heiji comes back to find Aoko crying, Kaitou gushing over a coffee cup, Ayume chopping vegetables with earth-shattering movements)

Heiji: What's going on?

Shinichi: Dunno…hey wanna check out that new karaoke bar?

Heiji: You said it, man…I can't believe how good your voice is. You have just to become a singer.

Shinichi: I know…

Kogoro:(pops out of nowhere with Eri) Hey, guys!(waves frantically at Heiji and Shinichi) I miss you so much. Where were you two? Would you like to visit Six Flags with us?

Eri: But I wanna go to Disneyland.

Kogoro: No, honey, Six Flags is way much cooler. What do you think, Heiji?

Heiji: I say…we go to Universal Studio! What about you, Shinichi?

Shinichi:(lip quivering)I have never been to an amusement park before!(joins Aoko in wailing)

(Heiji, Kogoro, and Eri looks at him with dotted eyes and shrug)

Heiji: Okay, so where were we?

Kogoro:Six flags

Eri: Disneyland

Heiji: Universal Studio

(The three of them gets into a fight. Meanwhile…)

Ran:(swinging a beer and singing on top of her voice) We just kicked some crime butt!

Kazuha:(waves her beer around and sings on top of HER voice)And we got these hunkies' phone number.

Conan: Ran-neechan, Kazuha-neechan! Look at my new glasses!(shows them his new glasses which are well…just like all the other ones he had)

Ran: I don't see anything out of the ordinary.(takes a drink)

Kazuha: What's up with it? It looks just like the all the other 195,875,413,529,786 pair of glasses you've got in your basement.

Conan: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I knew it! I knew you guys won't be able to recognize it! I'm gonna conquer the world with my super-duper-extra-special-pure-evil glasses army! No one can stop me! No one! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

(Just then their phone rang. Ran and Kazuha throws their beer bottles on some innocent bystanders' heads)

Ran: Critical hit!

Kazuha: Nailed!

(And the three pick up the phone in union)

Conan and Ran and Kazuha: Wassup, doc?

The Director: Break time over.

Conan and Ran and Kazuha:(with a serious look on their face) Hai!

Conan:(puts on his new glasses) Remember, you two, we never had this discussion, you guys don't know anything about my evil-genius's plan.

Ran and Kazuha: Ok, no problem.

(Another black limo came and they get in)

(At the studio)

Ai: Hi, Uncle Gin!

Gin: Hey, Ai-chan! I just like finished using your like latest nail polish, everyone like back home were like soo jealous of me.(let out a high-pitch giggle) And you should have like seen the look on Vermouth's face when I like showed her off!

Vodka:(in a ballet suit)And Ai-chan! You wouldn't believe this but I won! I won in the 'Who's the Stupidest Ballet Dancer' contest! I was first place!

Ai:(eyes brimming with tears and chokes out her words) I'm so…proud of you guys!(The three of them hugs together)

(Heiji, Eri, and Kogoro goes to Kudo who's sitting at a table, dabbing his eyes)

Eri: Here, honey, we bought you some daisies from Disneyland.

Shinichi:(lights up) Really? I loooove daisies! They're so pretty!(He gives a big hug to each of them)

(Aoko no longer crying but dancing happily with Kaitou)

Aoko and Kaitou: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, pass a great big hug from you to me, won't you say you love too?

The Director: One, two, three…(Everyone puts on their serious look and goes into their places) Action!

Shinichi:(sits opposite of Ran) Ran, there's something I wanna ask you

Ran: What is it?

Shinichi: It's …I…(he and Ran's face gets close and closer)

Ran:(slaps his face away)Get away from me, you freak! How long haven't you brushed your teeth!(Turns to the director)He has a bad breath, doc! I wanna sue him, can I? Then I can get him kicked out of here and maybe, we could use one of the hunkies me and Kazuha met today at the bar.

Kazuha:(joins in) Yeah, can we, doc? And then we can kick Heiji out too cuz he hasn't been washing his face! Do you know how dirty it is? So that's why his skin's so dark! Can we use the hunks, doc? They're blonde and totally cute, plus they both brush their teeth and wash their face on time! Oh, I got some pictures, wanna see?

The Cameramen:(whispers to the director) Should we keep on going?

The Director:(pinches his nose bridge and screams) CUT!!

Okay, so I thought it was funny…not so sure if you find it funny or not…and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the motto of Team Rocket from Pokemon, or Yu Yu Hakasho, or Inuyasha, and definitely, I don't own Barney. Standard disclaimer applied. Review, please and thank you!


End file.
